Seconde chance
by Zazze
Summary: C'est la fin du Glee Club et peut-être la renaissance d'une histoire d'amour. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'aimerait Puck. Il demande à Quinn si elle veut qu'il reste. Mais la jeune femme est-elle prête à révéler son lourd secret : son histoire d'amour avec Finn avant qu'il ne disparaisse...


_Petite intro : je vous propose ma 1ère fanfic sur Glee, axée sur Quinn et Finn. J'avais déjà posté une 1e version en utilisant le "je" comme narrateur mais ça m'a bloqué dans l'écriture. Donc on repart à zéro avec cette nouvelle version de "Seconde chance".  
_

 _Au niveau des droits, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Ryan Murphy et son équipe._

 _Pour vous situer : tout commence avec l'épisode de la saison 5, " La fin d'une époque (1e partie) " quand Quinn retrouve Puck dans les vestiaires..._

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

Seul dans les vestiaires, Puck se remémorait. Il se souvenait des cris, des rires, des blagues. Mais aussi du stress d'avant match qui le tenaillait à chaque fois avant de rentrer sur le terrain. Il se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses entrailles se serrer, il se tournait vers son meilleur-ami et là, d'un seul regard, son meilleur-ami l'apaisait. C'était le miracle Finn Hudson. Puck soupira. Là, face au maillot encadré dans la vitrine, il ressentait l'absence de Finn. Plus que jamais, son pote lui manquait.

Il sentit sa présence avant de la voir. Il aurait reconnu son parfum parmi des milliers d'autres. Coco Mademoiselle de Chanel. Son préféré.

\- Il nous a pardonné pour ce qu'on a fait, pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux et vit à travers la vitrine le reflet de Quinn lui sourire.

\- Il y a longtemps.

Puck baissa la tête. Quinn regarda à son tour le maillot du quaterback. Finn. Elle sentit une boule d'émotion lui serrer l'estomac. Comme Puck, elle ressentait l'absence du jeune homme chaque jour. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle réalisait à quel point il lui était important. Quinn soupira. Elle revoyait Finn, son visage souriant et elle se souvint de ses mots. Ceux qu'il lui avait dit de partir. Elle entendait sa voix, elle sentait sa présence et la boule de l'absence fit place à un sentiment plus doux : la tendresse.

\- Nous l'avons sauvé. Rachel était son âme sœur.

À peine lâcha-t-elle ces mots qu'elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient justes. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru il y a quelques semaines mais c'était la vérité : Finn était l'âme sœur de Rachel et...

\- Qui est la tienne ?

La question de Puck arracha Quinn à ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait toujours la tête baissée. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas. La question lui avait échappé et maintenant, il avait peur de la réponse. Peur que son espoir s'effondre là, devant le maillot de Finn. Peur que Quinn lui dise non...

\- Biff ?

Quel crétin ! Si Quinn ne l'avait pas arrêté, il lui aurait fait le portrait, à ce prétentieux. Et Puck savait que Finn aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

Quinn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle jeta un regard en coin vers Puck. Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder. Elle s'empêcha de sourire mais elle devait s'avouer que sa jalousie lui faisait plaisir.

\- Il est retourné à Yale. Seul.

Quel crétin ! Elle revoyait Puck jeter Biff dans la benne et elle repensa aux mots durs que ce fils à papa avait osé lui balancer à la figure. Comment avait-elle pu s'enticher d'un idiot pareil ? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle serait bien avec lui ? Comment avait-elle pu se mentir à elle-même de la sorte ? Elle savait très bien comment : comme à chaque fois, en se créant un personnage. En devenant une Quinn aimable, souriante, que tout le monde aimerait. Parce que c'était ça son problème : elle voulait être aimée. À tout prix. Même si sa peur de la solitude avait failli l'éloigner de tout ce qui lui importait le plus.

Ses amis.

Finn.

Puck.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quinn baissa les yeux afin de dissimuler son émotion à Puck. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Puck lui-même luttait contre ses propres émotions.

\- Ouais, je pense que je vais partir d'ici aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Une sueur froide envahit Quinn. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et se dandinait sur lui-même, hésitant. Nerveux. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il craignait de la regarder. Il déglutit puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il lâcha :

\- À moins... que j'ai une raison de rester.

Quinn sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Puck venait de dire. Ce que ses mots sous-entendaient.

Intérieurement, Puck était paralysé d'angoisse. Mais il sentait qu'il avait franchi la ligne. Qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il devait savoir. Maintenant. Alors, il déglutit et prenant une profonde inspiration, il révéla ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur :

\- Car je sais qui est mon âme sœur.

Le choc. Quinn sentit son cœur accélérer. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce fut à son tour d'être envahie par l'angoisse. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Croire à ces mots. Croire à la seconde chance que Puck lui proposait. Elle ne méritait pas de seconde chance. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, à lui et à Beth. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à Finn. Pas après...

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi. Je suis terrible pour avoir une relation qui implique n'importe quel niveau d'honnêteté.

Puck secoua la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait fait pendant des années : fuir. Et il savait que la fuite ne lui avait rien apporté à part perdre du temps. Temps qu'il aurait pu partager avec les gens qu'il aimait. Avec la femme qu'il aimait. C'était la leçon de la mort de Finn : ne plus fuir et passer le plus de temps possible avec les gens qu'on aimait.

Puck se tourna vers Quinn. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle l'envahir. Il avait besoin d'elle. Plus que jamais. Alors là, devant elle, dans ce vestiaire où il avait passé tant de bons moments avec son meilleur-ami, celui qui les avait réunis, Puck avoua tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

\- Je t'aime. Dis-moi juste de rester. Car la vérité est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul gars avec qui tu as toujours été honnête.

Quinn se mordit les lèvres. Son corps, son cœur et son âme vibraient à ces mots. Elle savait qu'il avait raison . Sur toute la ligne. Elle savait qu'il était le seul qui l'avait toujours acceptée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, au plus profond d'elle-même. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais jugée. Celui qui avait toujours été honnête avec elle et avec qui elle avait toujours été honnête. Avec qui d'autre avait-elle pu l'être ?

Quinn prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers Puck. Ses yeux bruns la dévoraient littéralement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et avoua enfin :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.


End file.
